The Fight At Alfea with Bloom and Stella REDONE
by RavenBensonRoth
Summary: the Winx girls have been back at Alfea for about two weeks when Bloom and Stella started fighting with each other and the fight ending with Bloom being in the hospital what will the other girls do when they don't know why Bloom and Stella where fighting in the first place


Chapter 1

BLOOM'S BAD DAY AT ALFEA

In a land like no other, there was a magical place that just lay outside our universe that no one knows about.

This place is known as Magix a whole new world in this world there is 3 schools one on the left, one to the right and one in the middle, the one to the left is called Cloud Tower which is the school for witches, the school in the middle is called Alfea which is the school for fairies and the one on the right is called RedFountion which is the school for heroes in training.

One day when Bloom was at Alfea with her friends on this day she was very happy but it was that night when she got into a huge fight with one of her best friends who was called Stella.

Bloom and Stella had been fighting a lot lately and the other girls didn't know what to do with them fighting all the time.

It was a few days later when it got really out of hand with Stella saying that Bloom's parents were dead along with her sister Daphne and that everyone hated her and no one liked her, Bloom had just lost her temper and threw a punch and had given Stella a Black eye, just as she went to through another punch at Stella it was then some of the teachers came out to try and calm Bloom down by taking her inside to the great hall but that didn't work because Bloom still so angry at Stella and what she had said.

It was as Bloom started to calm down a bit that she fell to the floor and started to cry that was when M.S Faragonda saw her lying on the floor but she looked like she wasn't breathing M.S Faragonda rushed over to Bloom and cheeked for a pulse and there was one but it was very faint

M.S F shouted for Griselda, "Griselda I need some help in here"

Griselda asked "M.S Faragonda what is it you need help with" as she came into the room where M.S Faragonda and Bloom where.

"Oh no Bloom is she OK," Griselda said as she spotted Bloom laying on the ground next to the headmistress

"No I'm afraid she has a very faint pulse and if we do not get her to the hospital wing then she may die," M.S Faragonda said as she looked at her deputy head

"Griselda can you go and get the others and bring them to my office," M.S Faragonda said to Griselda who then said "yes M.S Faragonda, of course, I'll bring the girls to your office but what for?" as she was standing up.

"I need to find out what actually happened out on the yard with Bloom and Stella" that afternoon when Griselda took the girls to M.S F's office Roxy knocked on the door and when M.S F told them to come in so they went in and sat down "you wanted to see us, headmistress," Roxy said

"yes I would like to know what happened to you, Stella and Bloom"

"Why me M.S Faragonda," said Stella shocked

"well because Bloom is lying in hospital with a heart monitor cheeking her heart beat which is very slow," M.S Faragonda said with worry in her voice.

"Well you see Bloom was telling us about the new story that she started last night but then Stella started to yell at her, I told Stella to stop but she didn't listen to me then she punched Bloom and then Bloom punched her back and asked what has gotten into her but Stella didn't answer her Stella then she turned and slapped Bloom in the face".

"Bloom then went into the main hall with one of the teachers to calm down but I guess that didn't happen," Roxy said.

"Stella is this true" asked M.S Faragonda

"Well um kinda I mean some of it is true but I was sure that, happened the other day," Stella said almost crying

"well can you tell me what happened today girls," M.S Faragonda asked

"well you see Bloom the girls and I were just walking around the school like we normally do every other day," Flora said

"But then Stella said something I think she said something about her parents being dead along with her sister and that everyone hated her and that no one liked her just after that was said I guess Bloom must have punched her because she now has a black eye then some of the teachers came out to try to calm Bloom down by taking her into the hall but i guess that didn't work" Flora said

"Thank you, girls, for telling me this you may go back to your rooms now and I will let you know if there is any change with Bloom," M.S Faragonda said to the girls

"Ok and thank you for telling us about Bloom," Musa and Layla said at the same time then they left and went back to their dorm rooms

When the girls got back to their rooms everyone was silent for a long time, until it was broken by Tecna saying "so Flora why did you tell M.S Faragonda about what happened on the yard."

"Because when Bloom wakes up M.S Faragonda will ask her what happened outside between her and her best friend Stella" as she says this she glares at Stella who is sitting on one of the softer's.

* * *

IN THE HOSPITAL

Bloom was just starting to wake up and as she woke up she looked around and saw where she was and then she saw Griselda sitting in a chair half awake when she saw that M.S Faragonda had been in to check on her. When M.S Faragonda had finished checking on Bloom she went to the dorm room where the rest of the Winx club where and she told them that Bloom was awake and then asked them if they wanted to go and see her they all said: "yes, of course, we want to go and see her."

BLOOM'S POV

"I have been in hospital for two weeks asleep and today I finally woke up I looked around to see where I was then I looked to the side of me and I saw a vase of flowers on a table next to my bed and then I saw Griselda sitting in a chair next to my bed as well waiting for me to wake up I thought to myself".

Just as I was about to get out of bed Griselda woke up and said to me "where do you think you are going" I just looked at her and laid back down because I felt really dizzy it was then, that there was a knock on the door and Griselda got up opened it and there stood Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Roxy they all smiled at me but Stella, she just rolled her eyes at me I smiled back at the girls even at Stella.

TWO WEEKS LATER

After Bloom being in hospital she was now able to go back to class that she had with her friends and Professor WizGiz it was when she went into class that everyone just looked at her and then at Stella, Bloom and Stella just looked at each other and then sat down but when Bloom sat down she wasn't feeling too well and then she started to shake everyone just looked at her that was when her whole body started to shake.

She was shaking so hard that Stella and Roxy had to catch her in time before she fell out of her chair Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla tried to stop Bloom from shaking it was then that Roxy managed to get Bloom to stop shaking the girls then took Bloom back to her room so that she could rest.

Bloom's Dream

That night, while everyone was sleeping Bloom, had a strange dream that she was back on earth with her parents and that they were out for a day but then they started to disappear until she was all alone it was then she heard someone calling her name as she began to wake up, she saw that Flora and the others where in the room trying to wake her up because she was having a nightmare.

Bloom sat up in her bed and looked at her hands then to her friends then back to her hand and saw that they were covered in blood Bloom didn't want to think anything of it as it might not be anything.

"Bloom why are your hands covered in blood," Flora asked as she sat on the bed next to Bloom and looked at Bloom, "I'm not sure Flora the dream I was having was weird"

"Bloom are you sure it was a dream because to us it looked more like a nightmare that you were having to us if it hadn't been for Kiko we would have never known that you were distressed while sleeping". Roxy said as she sat down on the other side of Bloom.


End file.
